


Coffee, Comfort and Sin of the Flesh

by CaptainPicard



Series: Band AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHIDGE, Sex, Smut, shitie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9746333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainPicard/pseuds/CaptainPicard
Summary: Shidge smut and fluffThe product of a bet, written at 2 am please forgive me why am i posting this





	

Pidge leaned over the table snatching the green binder and flipping it open in front of her. She'd been working on this paper for 15 hours. And she was running on 2 hours of sleep, she hadn't touched her bed in almost two days. And her professors just kept piling on the work, she was starting to regret those extra classes. She groaned and face planted into the binder wringing her hair in her fingers. Completely oblivious to the click of the door opening. Shiro looked over at her hunched over her school work and smiled adjusting the double venti caramel macchiato in his hand. She hadn't moved or really reacted to him coming home like she normally did and the cats were nowhere to be seen

  
"Katie...?" He tried softly and he got a disheveled grunt in reply. 

  
Shiro crossed the room to the table that was covered in textbooks, note cards, binders, and notebooks. Her MacBook Pro hummed slightly it was open to a 11 page word document. He sat the coffee down and rubbed her back. She was working herself too hard again. Something she was notorious for doing. He wasn't sure how late she had been up or if she had gotten any sleep recently but he could tell she needed a break. Taking off his jacket and the scarf that Hunk had made him during his short lived attempt at knitting he hung them over another chair and stood behind her and began to massage her shoulders. Her muscles were so tense he could feel all the stress even through her thick sweater. And he pressed a little harder but made bigger circles.  She sat up slightly scrunching her shoulders leaning towards him.  

  
"You're really tense, Katie you need to take a break. " Shiro lectured lightly. He got a incoherent insubordinate mumble in response.  Shiro chuckled and let his hands wander further down her small frame. 

  
She was normally the one to give him these long massages it was only fair he returned the favor. Eventually she relaxed and little pleasured moans tried to escape her, though she clenched her jaw and she forced her mouth shut. His hands wandered around her waist and he slowly made it to her front. Where he stopped, crouched down in front of her and smiled. She was a beet red and her expression was a cross between  pleasured and frazzled. 

  
"Hi baby," Shiro whispered his voice husky as he slowly took her glasses off. His eyes never leaving hers. 

  
Pidge swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched him fold her glasses. God damn this man he was just too sexy and he probably wasn't even trying. Shiro's hand tentatively reached to brush her caramel hair from her face.  His fingers continued to run through her locks and she felt a pleased chill and tingle run down her spine every nerve waking up at his touch. His cold synthetic metal robot hand found the curve of her cheek and suddenly her body fired awake. And she released a small gasp as he smiled leaning in for a small peck on her lips. 

  
Shiro's lips brushed her dry chapped ones that tasted like cheap lollipops and coffee and he couldn't help himself and dove back in for more. Her hands curved around his neck and wandered to his chest as they kissed. Passionately but tentative and gentle at the same time. Like their love was a fickle butterfly that could flee a flower at any moment. It was never enough for either of them. His hand crept subconsciously under her sweater, the cold air and clamminess shocked her and Pidge's hands reached towards his.   
They both pulled away gasping a spit stream connecting them. Shiro looked down guiltily, and mumbled  "I'm sorry sweetheart. "    
  
Pidge regarded him but lifted his chin so he was looking at her and caught his lips in his own again and wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his torso. His hands crept to her ass and back as he stood slowly and packed her back to the bedroom.

  
The door was cracked, Shiro hadn't seen a reason to close it or really had his body saw reason too. So what if Baloo and Kika saw them. Baloo had his moment to be a stud. And Kika well is Kika. 

  
They kissed like hell. Shiro's body hovered over her's, her small hands ran down his bare chest and over his abs teasing at his V-line. He had made quick work of her sweater and pants they were thrown across the room leaving Pidge in her lacey cucumber colored bra and panties. At first she had remained anxious and worried, just like the last times. Her gasps soon filled the room after the bra was thrown aside and he devoured every inch of her milky white flesh with his lips. Leaving love bites and hickies in places they would laugh at later. He teased her lightly toying with her nipple pinching and pulling at it ever so softly, from which he received whimpers and squirms. 

  
He eventually brought his mouth back to her's and his tongue explored the dark expanse of her mouth wrestling with her own tongue and running over all the old scars from chewing on cheeks and bitten lips. He did his best to be gentle, as he continued to run his hands over her body, as he received soft moans and sharp gasps he ran his metal hand along her inner thigh and she shivered wrapping her arms around his neck. 

  
Tentatively he pushed her panties aside and ran his fingers metal along her folds feeling the moistness of her heat, in reaction to which he received a sharp gasp and incoherent mumbles. She seemed to react faster to the metal hand took that as a good ahead and gently pushed her folds apart and running a finger from the start to finish of her womanhood. Her hands splayed wide on his back as  he rubbed her clitoris. 

  
"Mmhnn Shiro..." She moaned as her toes curled against his legs and she pressed her face against the mattress. 

  
He pressed a soft kiss against her neck and held her softly as he pulled her panties down so she was fully exposed. She shivered as he pressed his hand against her thigh.  Slowly he inserted a digit and pumped softly, as she moaned and gasped. Gently one after another he inserted two more of his fingers alternating the the speed of how he pumped in and out.  The sounds of her moist heat echoed in the room and Shiro did his best not to laugh. 

  
"God Katie. We've only just started and you're already so wet," Shiro murmured to her softly. She whimpered in response as he continued to pump with his fingers, she sobbed and new mewled grasping the sheets he then slowly removed his fingers. And held them in front of her mouth, she looked him in the eye as she took every one into her mouth individually and licked herself off of them. 

  
Reaching under the mattress Shiro ripped open a condom package and pulled his pants down, his member was fully erect and it was throbbing for the walls of her heat. Slipping on the condom he held it in his hand as he ran it along the folds of her heat. Pidge whimpered and squirmed her hips rolling in response to his cock.   
"Shiro... Please..." She whimpered. And he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Soon sweetheart I promise," Shiro crooned as he pressed it to her core.   
  
Slowly and gently he guided it in receiving sobs and mewls from Katie. He pressed kisses to her neck and murmured sweet nothings until he was fully inserted and she let him know that the uncomfortable awkwardness had subsided. Then as gently as possible he slowly began to pump in and out. Her moans and whimpers became louder as he quickened his pace, her hips began to rise  to meet his mid thrust, taking his cock in fully. Her walls clenching and unclenching applying pressure against his cock and drawing him closer to his end. He angled his thrusts in another direction and in response he received a huge gasp that was filled and dripping in complete ecstasy, he began to continue ramming in that spot. Katie found her voice and began to cry out his name amongst her series of gasps and whimpers

  
"Shiro... I'm.. I'm close..." She stammered the sheets held in a death grip. He sped up his thrusts slightly and continued to hit her In that spot until she practically screamed his name and her body shuddered in her release. 

  
He continued to thrust against her orgasamic spasms and ride them out till his own release. He pressed his head to her neck and her arms circled his neck. He lifted his head and shared a kiss with her. Then pulled his cock out, removed the condom and tied it off tossing it away and laying down next to her. 

Pidge weakly pulled the comforter over them and Shiro wrapped her in his arms. His chin resting on her head and she curled against him, tenderly he rubbed her back in slow circles. 

  
"I love you..." She mumbled and fell asleep.

  
"I love you too Katie..." Shiro whispered back, holding her even closer.


End file.
